For Your Entertainment
by You Can't Break A Broken Heart
Summary: Rachel and Puck had this one night stand, the one night stand leads to a full fledge relationship.
1. Prologue

Hey Puckleberry lovers :) this is a short story based on Adam Lambert's song For Your Entertainment...

Plot: Rachel and Puck had this one night stand, the one night stand leads to a full fledge relationship then the rest you make up yourselves.

For Your Entertainment

Puck has been having a fantasy of having a certain girl in his bed.

_So hot  
Out the box_

Not just any girl, it was Rachel. One night at a party thrown by Dave Karofsky (the two became close friends during the school year... well forced to become friends, turns out they have more in common then they thought, but that is a different story), he leads her to a bedroom where no one else was in. Rachel, the one who asked him if they could have a little privacy for reasons unknown to him. She wanted him to have her virginity, that was the main reason why she asked him. Puck thought it was so she could yell, but when he closed the door Rachel passionately kissed him, the intensity of the kiss flared threw his mind. Their tongues collided in the middle of this. While his mouth was locking with hers, his hand? Well it was pulling down her skirt and pink lace panties. He expected her to slap him and call him a Neanderthal, but she didn't stop him. She acted like it was nothing. Her skirt fell to the ground along with her underwear.

_Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid_

She pulled away looking a bit scared, this was her first time. '_What if it's not romantic enough? Or I fall pregnant?' _she asks herself. _'Oh screw it Berry fuck Puck already' _She smiles at him and starts un-buttoning his black dress like top. He smirks and asks. "Berry what brought this on?"

She smiles. "I need a one night sta-"

"Got it, carry on with this." he says.

She takes the shirt off in a heart beat. Soon it falls to the ground with the three pieces of clothing already taken off. She notices the nipple ring he has. "Badass, enough, Noah?" she giggles.

"Ha, you said Badass!" he smiles.

She rolls her eyes and lets her left hand trail down his chest. When her hand reaches to his jeans, she un-zips them and she notices that he's going commando. She smiles, she thinks he knew he was going to get lucky. He lays Rachel down gently, then lays down on her. "You sure you want to go threw with this?" She nods and gives him her maneater smile.

He slides his dick into her, a slight moan comes from Rach.

_I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby  
Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz_  
He pumped in and out of her at first it hurt, so Puck stopped. Rachel told him it was fine and to keep going after a while she got used to it. Soon he had her moaning saying 'go faster'. He went in and out quicker and faster, with every in she'd scream louder. Nails digging into his back, she was moaning again, that's when pain struck her. He looked at her. "I'm sorry..." he says silently. She smiles. "It's fine, keep going..."

_That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name_

"Oh god, Noah..."

He smiled. Not the response he'd hoped for, but he was okay with it because he was going to get Rachel Berry to scream his name.

He went rougher, only to find her to scream his name. "Noah!"

He smirks at her, he got what he wanted, soon the two found themselves in an erotic feeling, Rachel had no clue on what was happening, but he knew the 'climax' as he would put it.

"W-w-what is t-t-t-this f-f-f-feeling?" she stuttered.

"We're having a climax or-r a-a orgasm..."

_No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over  
_As they were continuing on, Rachel tries to escape from this of course playfully. Puck, knowing him he pulls her back roughly.

"Where are you going Berry?"

She smirks at him. "What are you talking about, babe? I was going no where."

"Well no escaping when I start..."

She slowly slides down, unknowing what to do, but she was going to give him a blow job, she heard about this during Glee when Brittney and Santana talk about their sex lives together, which Rachel thought was disgusting, at first, then she got interested when she thought of sex with Puck. _  
Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for you entertainment_  
She started licking around his dick. He moaned in pleasure. When he was hard was when she started sucking, at first it began slow and softly, then she starts bobbing her head. He was groaning, she eventually gets him to scream her name.

"Rachel, how on earth d-ddddid you know h-hh-hhow to do that?"

She smiles. "I honestly didn't... well actually Santana talks about her sex life vividly in glee."

He smirks. "Oh really now?"

The next day

Walking into McKinley High, Rachel smiles as she sees everyone, a few smile back and a few give her a death glare. When Puck came in, which this was early for him, or any of his friends. He remembers what happened last night and smirks.

The day seems to drag them both down, they were bored all day when the two walk into the choir room two blocks early Rachel starts to think how hot he is, and how she can't get the night out of her mind.

"You're really sexy when you moan." he says huskily.

_`You're sexy in general` she thinks to herself._

Dave comes into see his friend, then starts flirting with Rachel, Puck gets mad when he realizes she`s flirting back. She knows it`s bugging him, but she does it anyways to get him to kiss her.

««« Two blocks later »»»

Two blocks of seeing his dream girl flirting with his best friend, he goes up to Rachel and kiss the life out of her. Dave smiles because he knew the plan all along. The kiss is filled with rage, passion, and pure love.

««««The End»»»»

**They end up together BTW **

**What did you think of the short story**?

From Shay


	2. chapter 1

_**Hey This is the second chapter of For you're entertainment...**_

_**Anyways the last chapter was the prologue, so now we're now a month ahead of when that happened...**_

_For Your Entertainment_

_Chapter One_

_(Rachel's POV)_

Months ago if you told me I would sleep with Noah "Puck" Puckerman, I would have totally laughed in you're face because there was no way I would do that, but last month changed everything, you know? I mean I slept with him, now I suffer the consequence of that mistake. I'm pregnant, I guess I was stupid for doing this... of course I was stupid, we're talking about Puck, the guy who breaks girls' hearts and sleeps with older women. I sighed as I walked into the choir room where the Glee rehearsals are. You know when you sign up for something like the school play or glee stuff, well I always put a gold star after my name, and that gold star stands for a metaphor, for me being a star. Anyways as I walked over to sit down, I realized I wasn't the first to be there, there in the corner was a young man with a mohawk hair style reading some magazine... yeah that is Noah. He usually is one of the last people there, and I'm the first because well I always have a free block now a days at the end of the day so I come here.

"Hey," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Hi Noah,"

"Can you please call me Puck like everyone else?"

"Nope, don't you have class, Noah?" I said hurtfully.

He sighed then we stayed in silence before Dave Karofsky came in. "Hey dude, what's up?" he said cheerfully.

Noah and him were talking like a bunch of girls, but seriously then when he left ten minutes later Noah looked at me like I was some kind of experiment or something.

"Are you feeling okay, Berry?"

I nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" I said with a clear tone, even though I was lying I didn't want him to find out about the kid, not yet.

...

In Glee

...

Well it was quiet til Glee rehearsals came about. I know I should be glad, but clearly I didn't want to come to Glee today, because of him. I sighed, why could I just wait for someone else to do this like someone I actually love? Everyone came in at the same time; first was Mr. Shue; then Quinn, Santana, and Brittney; fallowed behind was Matt, and Mike; then Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina were behind; and last but not least Finn came in pushing Artie.

"Puck, where the hell were you dude?" Finn demanded.

And the stress begins. I sighed, maybe I should have ditched while I had the chance.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn replied.

Well you see she's been like a sister to me lately, and she's the only one besides my dad's who know about the whole pregnancy thing. She was there for me, when I first technically told her a few weeks back.

"Hey Quinn," I smiled.

When she got to her seat beside me, she whispered. "Do you want to get out of here and go shopping?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but how?"

"Pretend to have a cramp..." she whispered.

So I bit my lip, and held my stomach. "Mr. Schuester?" I asked in a fake pained voice.

"Yes Rachel?"

"I don't feel that well, can I go home?" I asked/lied.

"I can drive her there, myself, Mr. Shue, I mean she probably isn't capable of driving." Quinn said.

All he did was nod and we walked out of the room.

...

"Rachel, that was incredible acting skills," Quinn pointed out after we got into her pink hot rod.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome," she smiled.

...

The rest of the car ride was silent, more silent then anything. I was just sitting there, when I asked Quinn, if I was getting any fatter in her opinion. She said somewhat, when she said somewhat I thought it was her way of saying yes, yes I was, so tears bursted threw my eyes.

"Shh... Rachel I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

When I finished crying, the whole silence swept threw the two of us again. A small boutique was in front of us, it's called Le Leon, it's my favourite store ever.

"So, how are things?" she asked. "With the whole pregnancy?"

"Fine, I guess..."

We talked for the whole shopping trip, and then after shopping she dropped me off at home at eight cause she had to go meet Finn for their date.

**...**

**well that ends chapter one, sorry it was short though**

**And the store Le Leon, I really don't think it's an actual store, I made it up...**

**I do not own Glee sadly.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I'm going to focus on this story for a while, so if anyone wants to read Haunted, or my Vampire Academy stories will have to wait, but here is for you're entertainment.**

**Chapter two**

The next day I walked down the steps to see Noah, on my couch talking to my fathers, I wanted to know why he was here, but I clearly will find out later. Since it's a Saturday, I honestly hope he'll tell me before noon, other whys his ass will be out the door.

"Hey pumpkin, how are you this morning?" my father Miles asked. Miles is the short one with curly hair, while Jacob is the tall dark male.

I smiled fakely. "Great dad, did you know to scare the shit out of me, you should have gotten a clown with make up that looks like he belongs in a zoo would be better." _stupid ass hormones._

"Watch you're mouth young lady."

"How can I? It's below my nose, and I can't pop my eyes out to watch it twenty-four seven." I said with my sarcastic remark.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you're lucky yo-" I gave him a glare beforehe finnished his sentence, Noah doesn't need to know, and he never will. I know it's not all his fault, but still. So anyways I walked into the kitchen, opened the cupboard, I grabbed a bowl, and cereal.

Noah came over and watched me. Was I dreaming or was he really paying attention to me, other then the whole knock me up? He smiled as I turned around and poured cereal in my bowl. "So word on the street is that I knocked a girl up..."

"You're here to gloat you knocked some slut up? Is it Crystal, Dave's girlfriend and my old best friend, or is it Matt's cousin Tiffany who has a boyfriend?" I asked with a snarly tone. I know he wasn't talking about me because no one knows about this besides Brittany and Quinn, and those two don't spread stuff around like the gossip queens at our school.

"You," he said. I stiffened._ Those back stabbers, they're going to get my wrath! And this wont be pretty._

"W-w-w-what are you talking about Puckerman?"

"Well, you're fathers told me something about turning a guest room into a nursery, and Brittany told Matt who told Mike, whose besties with me, and told me. When were you going to tell me Rachel?"

"When I was ready, and clearly Brittney didn't get the whole message of not telling anyone, no-"

"You're just eating that? I mean, he needs more food then that, then you'll be hungry later... now let me make you something else."

All I did was nod and stayed quiet. He was making pancakes, and bacon. "I am not eating bacon, Noah, I'm vegan, not some meat loving animal like you!" I protested.

"Meat loving animal? So you're raising the kid to be a vegan, without consent of me?"

"Why do I need consent? I'm raising the kid, I don't need to listen to a damn word you say, so go stick you're foot in you're ass then cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it!" I raised my voice.

"What if he... or she doesn't want to be vegan?" he said in a serious tone.

"I should listen to you because...?" I said with a bored tone.

Everything went silent, she started to think of the days before they had the one night stand, everything was normal, he was the non-caring jack ass, I wasn't carrying his kid in my stomach, and I wasn't in the centre of his attention.

"I'm just looking out for him... or her."

"Why do you even care, Noah?" I asked with a hurt expression.

Why does he care now? I mean he made my life hell up to when he started glee then he told me while we were dating-for a week mind you-that he loved Quinn, then there were the days he threw slushies in my face. I loved him ever since Kindergarten, even if he did make my life hell, but when I tried to stop loving him, and move on with Finn, I couldn't even if I tried, I love Finn, but I figured out he's more of a big brother then a boyfriend now.

"How can you ask that?"

I glanced at him water filled my eyes. "You never cared about anyone but yourself."

He looked confused then he realized what I was talking about or he was even more confused. "Rachel, I'm sorry for how I treated you from kindergarten to the beginning of the year."

"Whatever, just give me my pancakes and go..." I looked away from him.

Dad came in and hugged me. "How was you're sleep?"

"Fine, I guess..." I muttered.

But it wasn't fine, it was horrible. The dream err... nightmare was about loosing the child, it has been the only thing on my mind since I found out about being pregnant.

"Is that why I heard some screaming?" he asked.

"Okay I admit it had it's moments... can we drop the subject?"

When he left Noah was finished making the pancakes. "Here..." He handed me the plate and slightly smiled.

I smiled back, I know it was a fake one, but still. "Thanks,"

"Now y-"

"You don't have to go... I'm just really crabby this morning, which may have to do with the dreams..."

...

three hours later

...

I was bored of him talking about Halo, and fell asleep for three hours because he was boring me to death with that silly video game. Is Halo more interesting then talking about normal people stuff? Anyways, I had the same dream again, this time me and Noah had our semi-happy ending. Waking up, I noticed he was watching Sorcerer's Apprentice, the movie about Dave, whose this apprentice (of Balthazar, who is one of Merlin's apprentices (including Veronica and Horvath)), who happens to be the successor to Merlin who died years ago because one of his apprentices (Horvath) betrayed him because of love. Now, he was at the ending where Dave was trying to bring someone back to life, I'm not telling you who though, that's just ruining the whole plot.

"Sleepy head, you woke up after the movie ends..."

I smiled slightly then kissed his cheek. "I've seen that movie before ba-I mean Noah." _Oh my flipping gosh I almost called him babe._

He smiled back. It warmed my heart to see him smile. _Why am I falling for him?_

...

Five minutes before Monday's Glee Rehearsal

...

The weekend was boring after that, and class was also boring. I looked at Noah, who was talking to two of his best friends (Finn, and Dave) then looked at the board, and sighed. No one else was here, who would be here at this moment of time.

"You WHAT?" Dave and Finn yelled.

I looked back. "Do you people mind? I hate stressful situations."

"Rachel, is he telling the truth, did he knock you up?" Finn asked.

"UGH, Noah!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry...?"

"No you're not..."

**...**

**Well sorry for the short chapter, but I'll make it up to you.**

**What do you think of it?**

**Oh and don't worry, Rachel and Puck are going to be together**

**before the birth.**

**From Shay**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well here's the next chapter :)**

**Hope you like it.**

_Rachel singing_

_**Noah and Rachel singing**_

**Everyone singing**

Finn singing

_**Santana and Quinn singing**_

**For Your Entertainment Chapter 3**

For the past few days were miserable, my fathers are in a fight, I know that because they aren't talking to each other. Well because of that I have been in a motel, and feeling like I have no place to go. It's been like this since the day Noah told Finn about the pregnancy. I turned on the radio to hear the song Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne.

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

_She felt it every day,_

_And I couldn't help her I just watched her make the same mistakes again,_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_..._

In Glee later that day (no POV)

...

Rachel walked in late for glee, but she had a reason, she fell asleep after a while in her motel. Everyone was confused, but no one asked. Rachel saw no empty seats besides the one next to Noah.

"Rachel, take a seat, we'll start once everything is silent." Mr. Shue said.

Rachel sat beside Noah, who was looking at her with curiosity. Before Mr. Shue started, Rachel wanted to sing a song, the one she heard this morning. "Uh, Mr. Shue, I know you want to get started, but I kinda want to sing a song that really well describes my life right now."

Mr. Shue nodded. "Of course."

Rachel smiled and got up. She gave the sheet music to the band, and waited for them to start. Noah was wondering why such a depressing song? When Rachel started singing the song, everyone' thoughts were the same as Noah's.

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**_

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.

**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
**

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith._**  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh**_

Rachel and Noah stopped singing as Rachel looked down. She really doesn't want to tell him or anyone the fact that she's living in a motel, and if she told Noah, he'd make her stay at his house, which she really doesn't want to be there.

"Well done everyone, Rachel, you won't be doing you're assignment for the week. Everyone else you have to sing a song that is relevant to you're life right now. Rachel, can you stay after rehearsal so I can ask you something about the song choice?"

Rachel nodded then when everyone was practising their solos, Rachel was still sitting on her chair. She didn't move after that, Noah noticed and sat down.

"Rachel, is everything okay?"

"No, everything isn't okay Noah. My life is turned upside down, and you know one reason, you don't need to know the other reasons."

Quinn looked over to her best friend, and Santana was looking over to Rachel as well. Santana secretly cared about everyone here, but she never told anyone here or anyone for that matter.

"Quinn, can we talk for a second?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded and they walked over to a quiet corner. "Why is Puck all the sudden caring about Berry?" San asked.

"I promised Rachel I wouldn't say anything,"

Santana realized what Quinn meant by that, it didn't take a genius to not realize what she meant by that. "You don't mean..."

Quinn slowly pursed her lips together. She didn't want her other best friend to know, but it was too late, Santana knows. "San, you can't tell anyone, she'll kill me to know that me and Brittney told someone already."

"Britt knows? That is SOO nice to know Quinn, you can trust Brittney, and not me?" Santana said in an aggravated voice.

"San, let's just- I got the perfect song, I know it doesn't really count for us, but it'll help Rachel and Puck's relationship to start." Quinn smiled. "You know the song kiss the girl, right?"

"From that annoying Disney movie you made us watch over and over again, in which I only agreed to shut you up? Yeah, I know it, wh- Oh!" Santana smiled back. "Let's see if we can do it now."

The two skipped over towards Mr. Shu, who was talking to Rachel about the whole song choice.

"I see, so you feel like you have no where to go?"

Rachel nodded softly. "Can you not tell anyone? I mean with everything going on with my life, the last thing I need is everyone finding that stuff out."

It was Mr. Shue's turn to nod this time. "Of course." he said before Rachel sat back down in her seat.

"Mr. Shue, we have the perfect song to sing, it doesn't involve us though, it's a song that we feel two or three people in here need to express." Santana said.

Santana knows how much William Schuester likes Emma Pillsbury, the school's guidance counsellor, but she also knows that Matt has a thing for Rachel, but won't say anything about it, or that Mike likes Brittney, and that Brittney likes him, or Mercedes likes the guy beside her in their English class.

"So what is the song?"

"Kiss the girl," Quinn said.

Mr Shue nodded then announced that Quinn and Santana had a song to sing that is irrelevant to this week's assignment. The band started playing, and the two started singing.

__

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.**

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame

__

**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala

__

**Go on and kiss the girl**

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Noah realized something, he had been wanting to kiss Rachel from the first minute he had laid eyes on her back so many years. Was he in love with her all this time?

_**Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl **_

Everyone clapped, and out of no where Noah picked Rachel up and kissed her fiercely, everyone gasped, but Quinn and Santana, who was smiling and awing about the fact they were possibly together now. Eventually Rachel kissed back after being shocked out of her right mind, but he was kissing the one girl he liked from kindergarten. When they broke apart Rachel was still stunned.

"N-n-n-noah," she stuttered.

"I've loved you from the beginning, before the night we shared in bed, the week we had dated, and from before those slushies. I know that sounded cheesy and this may seem sappy, but I love you Rachel Barbra Berry, and I'm glad it's my child you're carrying." Noah smiled.

Rachel was still stunned, and everyone who didn't know about the night the two shared the night together and the whole child thing were shocked.

"Shit, I spilled again," Noah cursed to himself.

Rachel wasn't moving, but she was breathing. In her head she was replaying the whole thing, was she dreaming this? "I don't know what to say, Noah..." she said soundlessly.

Kurt and Mercedes walked up to Noah and slapped him. They did that because he said he wouldn't get another girl in glee pregnant in case the person has to leave during regionals or sectionals to give labour. Matt was absolutely crushed that Rachel was Noah's now and that he was the only guy here that hasn't had a girlfriend. Mike glanced at his best friend, he was going to try and get the two together, but now he's going to have to find someone for him so he won't feel left out. Tina was in aww, she has been friends with Rachel longer then anyone here, and she has known from grade one she had loved Noah, but Artie was friends with Matt since grade six, and he felt for him having the girl of his dreams taken away, Artie had loved this girl named Lillian, who is now with a total ass hole on the hockey team.

"See you guys tomorrow," Mr. Shue said when it came to five thirty.

...

In the parking lot with Tina and Rachel- (Rachel's POV)

...

"Rachel, how do you feel? I mean you've been in love with him since you first saw him, why didn't you tell him?" Tina asked me when everyone was clear of the parking lot.

"Honestly I don't know why Tina, I mean I was at lost of words. Plus how can I trust him? He's been throwing slushies in my face since grade eight, then he teased me from kindergarten, remember when he called me smelly nelly berry?" I said. "I didn't even smell horrible that day." I could have sworn my eyes were watery.

"Rachel, come on, he's changed. Just think of it, in ten years the two of you are going to be in New York living the dream with four kids, and the perfect life." she smiled.

"Aww you remembered that fantasy?" I asked.

Okay um... I had that dream when I was in grade five, so don't bug me about that. "Rachel, we did a whole scrapbook on that; how you're wedding would be like, how you're dress would look like, what flavor the cake was, and well everything, don't you remember?"

"It was red velvet cake, right?" I asked dumbly, I knew what it was.

"Hell Yeah," she screamed.

I laughed. "Whatever happened to us, we used to do a lot of scrapbooks of what our life would turn out to be. Remember when we did the house wife one, if we were house wives?"

"Oh yeah that one, I think my mom threw that one out cause we put something inappropriate in that one."

"It was the 'maid outfit', for the sexiness in bed thing." I giggled.

"Oh yeahz."

I smiled. "I better get going, laterz Tina."

"Ciao," she said as she walked away.

"Arrivederci," I said before getting in my car and riding off.

...

How was the chapter? Good? Bad?

Should I have done something else? Please review


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey people, I'm back :D and so is _

_For Your Entertainment... anyways now begins a_

_semi relationship with Noah and Rachel :)_

_And I just realized that I had said chapter four in _

_For Your Entertainment Chapter 4_

_(Rachel's POV)_

Tina came over to the motel to hang, we haven't hung out since well when we joined glee. She had been with Artie, her long time love interest. And I finally have Noah, nothing could stop us now.

"So are you still going to go with the plan of going to Vegas?" she asked.

"When did I ever want to go to Vegas for any plan besides drag Noah's ass out of poker, and gambling?" I asked.

I looked at her, she had a smug smile painted upon her face. Okay what on earth is she planning? I don't need to be dumb to know she's planning something, if she is dragging my ass to Vegas I swear to god there will be violence, even if I do not condone violence, but I would seriously go to that if that is what it takes.

"What are you thinking, Tina?" I asked with concern lacing threw my voice.

"Oh just something about the field trip we are having with glee... oh my mom said that she'll talk to you're parents about it when she can." she said.

I starred at her. "What field trip?" I asked.

How was I not notified about this? How did I get left to hear from one of my best friends, instead of the meeting?

"Mr. Schue thought you were stressed lately that you needed to hear it from a friend." she said like she read my mind.

I sighed.

...

Noah's POV

...

I looked at the television blankly. Rachel had been on my mind, she always is. Why wasn't I man enough to tell her when we broke up that I wanted her and only her? I mean kissing her is well like I died and went to heaven, seeing her is like... like seeing an angel, and well everything draws me closer towards her. Not in that weird vampire type thing, how the vampire draws the human towards them then kill them soon after that, god no, but in that sense that you're in love with the person. Oh my god, I'm a fucking pussy!

"Noah Eli Puckerman, why on earth haven't you done the dishes? I asked you twenty two hours ago!" Mom yelled.

I got up and walked to the kitchen. Sub consciously I would regret trying to not obey my mother, if I did I would be thrown out because she says I really need to start taking responsibilities around here, considering she cooks, works, and pays for the roof over my head. Wait until she has another grand child coming then she'd be more pissed then yell at me for hours like the last time with Quinn.

I looked at a five foot seven woman in a pink housecoat with brown hair, and green eyes. "Noah, when were you going to do these dishes."

"Right now," I smiled.

She gave me the 'wrong answer Noah' look. "Wipe that smile off you're face. Now I have work, and I won't be back until six thirty in the morning. Eliza is at a friend's house, so you're home by yourself, do not throw a party, do drugs, or impregnate some slut."

I nodded. She's been on my case about drugs since I stopped. I was an addict three years back, when I had an over dose my mother and my sister Eliza, sent me to meetings for this, and well I get room checks and pee tests every week. The song Perfect by Simple Plan comes to mind when thinking about how I can't live up to her expectations.

...

Rachel's POV – Glee the next day

...

We were all waiting for Noah's song. It felt like hours, but he got ready then said. "Well my life has began to change and well I guess after two hours of listening to every god for damn song I have on my ipod, this song popped in my head."

I smiled. He has changed... a little. He had his eyes locked on me then he began to sing.

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_He smiled. I realized he had been talking about the child we're about to bring into this world in about six months. The music sheets were handed out, and eventually everyone joined in.

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open

_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life _

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open  
_

_[Guitar Break]_

I began to have tears coming down my face as he walked up to me, the music paused as the guitar break came into play. One hand grabbed my left hand then placed a kiss upon it then began to sing again.

_If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
__And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open..._

I honestly couldn't stop the tears coming down my face, I guess Noah noticed because he looked upset with himself. But these are tears of joy not upset tears, so why is he upset? I smiled as tears poured down. He's going to take responsibility. I so badly wanted to jump in his arms and kiss him, but I restrained myself, and watched him sing.

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open_

Everything stood still a for a few seconds before he kissed my tender lips. The tears went away as I kissed back. "Noah, that was... that was..." I was at a lost of words.

Tina, Quinn, Santana, and Brittney stepped in and gave some words.

"Romantic," Tina spoke.

"Cute," Santana said.

"Romantically epic," Brittney said.

"Amazing," Quinn smiled.

...

(No POV)- still in glee

...

Everyone in the room looked at the two couple. Rachel was sitting on Noah's lap now, she kept looking down. On everyone's mind was if they were going to raise the kid together. The next two were Brittney, and Mike. The two have been going out secretly, but the two have been seeing other people behind the back of the other.

_Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her_

Brittney looked over at Mike, who looked broken. Everyone here wondered how this song had to do with the two, but they were focusing on their actions. Brittney hadn't been looking at him, while Mike was broken, and trying to get her to look at him. When she started she looked deep into his eyes hurt filled her eyes, and she looked broken.

_[Brittney]  
I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they wont tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I saw ya yesterday with an old friend_

Brittney was more hurt then ever when he started singing.

_[Mike]  
It was the same ole same "how have you been"  
[Both]  
Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey  
[Mike]  
You reminded me of brighter days  
[Brittney]  
I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I was headed to church  
[Mike]  
I was off to drink you away_

He slightly smiled. She gave him a glare. She stopped singing.

"Why are you smiling?" she snapped.

"Why aren't you looking at me? You fucked up too, you know."

"Oh I fucked up? Who started this fucking sleeping around shit?" she asked with a hurt tone. "Let's just finish the song, and get back to not talking to each other."

_[Both]  
I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say, I love you come back home_

Rachel and everyone else stayed quiet as the two singing went on other sides of the room. The next one up was Tina and Artie who were in a fight with each other they had been needing each other, but they were more happy to see each other then Brittney and Mike.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cuz I can't fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time._

[Chorus:]  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

Another shot of whiskey, can't stopping looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.

[Chorus]

Oh whoa  
Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk  
and I need you now.  
Well I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now  
I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now.

Tina was the first to say something. "I'm sorry, you were right, Artie."

Artie smiled as Tina sat on his lap and he knew he wasn't going to lose his girlfriend over a silly fight. Mr Schue applauded to the two, as well as everyone else. Rachel gleamed over at her friend.

"Mercedes, and anyone who hasn't did their song today will be going tomorrow." he said as the group got up to leave.

Rachel and Noah were left all alone with just thoughts.

"Noah, was that song you know...?" she asked.

"Rachel, I swear it was how I want to change for our child. I'll do anything to help raise him.. or her, to make the child well not like me or how I grew up." he smiled.

She smiled as he heard him say the last part.

"_With arms wide open, under the sunlight. Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything, with arms wide open. Now everything has changed, I'll show you love." _he sung to Rach.

"Stop it, you're going to make me cry again." she smiled.

She looked down at her stomach. "Six more months, Noah." she smiled.

"I can't wait," he smirked.

**...**

**that concludes this chapter...**

**Songs in this chapter were:**

**Picture – Kid Rock and Sheryl Crowe**

**With Arms Wide Open – Creed**

**Need You Now – Lady Antebellum**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey :) I finally got to this update, sorry it took so long, I'm typing up a lot of stuff at the moment,**_

_**Well previously what happened if for some reason you forgot:**_

_**Rachel and Puck hooked up at a party, then a month later she finds out she's pregnant.**_

_**Quinn and Rachel become close after a secret was told (hint, hint ^^)**_

_**Then Brittany tells Matt, who tells Mike – who's best friend is – Noah that Rachel is pregnant, then on the monday of the fallowing week Noah tells his two friends [Dave and Finn]**_

_**Rachel's dads are having a fight, so she's living in a motel, then Tina and her chat.**_

_**So that's what you missed.**_

_Chapter five [Rachel's POV] – __a month later – three months pregnant: The Only Exception/Hero/Falling In_

Everything changed in the last month, my dads are still fighting (as if that's any news lately); Artina have broken up, I know sad, but it's true; Tina and Mike got together; Finn and Quinn have been having an off and on relationship; and well me and Noah are basically trying to work out the kinks in what our relationship have. There's me 'consistently' being a diva, Noah flirting with cheap bimbos (not that I call them that in front of him), and my insecurities believe me I have a lot of them and it doesn't help that I'm pregnant. Okay well most of the kinks are for me, but Noah has like well... hmm making the stress happen to me.

"Rach, you're moving in with me and my mom," Noah stressed.

"Noah, i-" I was interrupted by the lump in my throat that was moving up my oesophagus it felt un-bearable. It wasn't the whole morning sickness, no cause I thrown up earlier this morning, I guess it was one of my insecurities: 'imposing in on someone' or something like that.

"Rachel, you can't keep staying here on you're own, what happens if you fall and you can't get up?"

"I'm not a grandma, so you don't need to keep thinking that!" I snapped. _Damn hormones!_

His face was over washed with blue. "Rachel,"

I looked down in shame. "See, this is a reason, I don't want to end up hurting you emotionally because of my hormones..."

"Rachel, baby, I don't care about you 'hurting' me," he paused as he air quoted his words. "emotionally, I care about you're safety, and I care about you and Little Star."

"Little Star?" I asked.

"Our daughter is a little star, she has both parents who love music and want to get in the music buisness, so Santana and Dave thought of the nickname Little Star." Oh did I mention we found out the gender is a girl? Well now you know.

"And no one told me? I mean Tina thought of the ni- you know never mind, it's fine..." Tina calls my child 'Puckleberry' and Noah hates that couple name everyone thought about, so we haven't said the nickname in front of him.

"Tina calls Megan what?" he asked with a dirty look.

"Nothing it doesn't matter, and I said we are not calling our daughter Megan after that actress you like."

A week or so ago since I made him watch The Last Song with me, so I said I would let him make me watch any movie without a complaint, but I soon regretted it because he put in this movie called Jennifer's Body, you know that one with Megan Fox? Yeah that movie, I had nightmares for weeks because of that.

"Com-"

"NO!"

"Rach wh-"

"Because then she'll remind me of that stupid movie!"

"I don't call you're movies stupid!"

"Oh so now they're stupid?"

"Rachel, that's no-"

"You know what? Go, just fucking get out of here!" I snapped.

He opened his mouth only to close it again. I snapped at him, what the hell is wrong with me? I looked away and walked away from him.

...

**Noah's POV**

...

I went home after the small little fight, I mean she just snapped, I didn't mean to get her upset, but I end up failing everyone in the end. As soon as I got home I do every time I do when me and Rachel fight; drink, play video games, and hope my hang over isn't horrible in the morning. Stupid? Yes. Idiotic? Defiantly. But hey I honestly think I have to do something to get my mind off of everything instead of going to a party and cheating on her. All I said was that I wanted her to move into my house, but that wasn't the reason -the one I gave her- wasn't it, I wanted to be closer to her.

"Noah, mom said that we're having a family meeting to discuss you're behaviour you've been having during the month." my little sister talked.

"What is wrong with my behaviour?"

I walked into the living room where my mom, aunt Denise – my mom's best friend, and uncle James – aunt Denise's husband - were sitting down talking. I was worried were they going to confront me and have an intervention when I haven't sexed up a girl besides Rachel, been doing homework, and spending a lot of time out of my own house and with Rach.

"Just the person we've been wanting to talk to," my mother Danielle spoke with an angry tone.

"What did I do?"

"Noah, why have you been avoiding home?" mom asked.

"I'm not avoiding, I have homework, and I have someone tutoring me." this is actually true. "And I kind of been trying to help Berry through her crazy-ass stuff..." _and taking care of the girl I love to the deepest part of my heart and soul._

"Homework and Noah? Hun, I think he's lying," Aunt Denise spoke

"Are you doing drugs again Noah?" mom asked.

"How could you honestly ask me that? I've been clean for three years next month!" I snapped.

My cell rang, it sung Sweet Caroline, that only meant one person. Rachel. I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello,"

"_Noah, I'm sorry I snapped earlier, I'm having a bad day... Look I could move in, but I don't want to like get you in trouble or impose. Could we like meet later?_" she spoke angelically.

I looked down. "I can't tonight, could we meet tomorrow?"

"_Fine, whatever, see you tomorrow in class,_" she said before hanging up.

"Ra- shit!" I swore.

"Language!" my mother spoke.

"I'm sorry my pregnant girl who is a friend needed me to be there for her!" I lied, what I wanted to say was: _I'm sorry my girlfriend couldn't wait for school the next day._

"Noah, go, we'll talk when we can, just go take care of you're friend." mom spoke sullenly.

I smiled before leaving in a rush out to Rachel's motel room.

_{{{ Rachel's POV (Italics in beginning is for dreams) }}}_

_A small brunette stood in front of the Berry house, she had Noah's hazel eyes, and my nose. She looked like she was going to cry, why was she outside all alone? Was she waiting for someone? Or was she locked out? Why is she just standing there._

"_Mommy, why did you kill me?" she whispered._

_What the hell? I haven't killed anyone._

"_Jesus told me what an abortion is, did you really hate me that much that you wanted to kill me?" she cried._

_I haven't had an abortion, so how can I have killed her?_

"_Mommy!"_

I woke up, strands of long, dark hair were covering my eyes.

"Rachel, you really should stop thinking about abortions before bed." I told myself.

It was true, I was thinking about how an abortion would effect me and Noah, he would hate me, I would hate myself, and all in that order, but I was thinking of how my parents would react to it as well. It's not that I want one, but I'm thinking of the possibilities, but I never want to have one.

I looked at the clock that was to the left of my bed on a nightstand. It flashed 10:20 pm. I just sat there, tiredness long surpassed me, now I felt wide awake, and like someone just injected drugs into my system. Yeah, I felt high on life, like the queen of the world.

A knock came upon the door. It was random because I know someone wouldn't be at the door at 10 at night.

"Who's there?" I moaned.

"Me Tina, open up." Tina yelled.

I got up grudgingly and opened the door.

When I opened it, Tina had her mascara running down her face, and her eyes were puffy.

"What's wrong?" I asked tiredly.

"Mike and I broke up..." she said sullenly.

"Do you want to go get ice cream and talk 'bout it?" I asked with sadness.

All she did was nod. "Okay, well let's clean your make up off first..." Again another nod came from the broken Asian girl.

...

With Noah – on the road towards Rachel's - NPOV

...

I was driving towards the motel, of course I'm like half way there, anyways I saw two figures on the side walk coming towards me. One was shaking, the other one was holding on to the person. When I came closer I saw Rachel and Tina walking closely together. Okay who in the fucking world would be out at about 11 o'clock at night walking around?

I stopped the truck and got out. "Rachel, why the hell are you outside where someone could kidnap you, or rape you?" I demanded.

Rachel looked at her friend then back at me. "I was out here with Tina because you're idiotic friend broke her heart!"

"Wait Mike?"

"No you idiot, an astronaut came and took her heart, and became an alien." she said sarcastically. "Who else would break her heart y- sorry..."

Tina continued to shake, and tears still fell from her face. "Can we just go get ice cream or something from the diner?"

Rachel nodded soundlessly, and looked at me, her eyes asked if I could drive them to the diner.

"I'll drive there, I can sit at a different table while you talk..." I spoke.

Rachel nodded, and got in the truck first fallowed by me and Tina.

..

Rachel's POV – in the diner

..

I stared at my best friend, who was crying over a guy who dumped her because she wouldn't go all the way. I wanted to head straight to his house and kill him, of course she held me back. Yeah I know, this is unlike me, but this is my best friend and I would do anything for her.

"He's not worth it T, if he's going to end it like that, he's an idiot for breaking up with you because of that." I said before the waitress came back and gave me three veggie burgers, and three soy milkshakes; and Tina a milkshake.

I started to eat, before long people around us were starring. "Take a bloody picture it may last fucking longer!" I growled.

"Rachel, calm down," Noah spoke in his heavenly voice that made me melt every time.

I nodded.

Tina and I talked til I was dead tired that Noah had to carry me to the truck.

..

Next day – Glee Rehersal – No POV

..

Rachel was sitting in the corner, with a grape slushie she got at 7-11, and a brownie, while waiting for Noah and Tina. Sure she didn't mind being alone, but she wanted to be with the two people she could trust. When the bell rang, everyone came rushing in, and the last two people are the two people she wanted to see the most.

"Hey," they spoke.

She smiled at them and was about to say something but Mr. Schue came in.

"Hey guys," he said cheerfully. "Assignment this week is bands, guys have to do girl bands and girls have to do guy bands."

Tina spoke up first. "As much as I like working with you girls, last time turned into us being high. So Mr. Schue can me and Rachel do our own thing this week, slacking off won't be a problem with Rach."

Rachel smiled at her best friend then looked pleadingly at Mr. Schue.

"Of course." he said. "Start brain storming."

Tina pulled Rachel far away from everyone else.

"My Darkest Days," Rachel spoke.

"What?"

"We should do something by them,"

Tina looked as if her friend grew ten legs and nine arms. "For someone who claims that she doesn't like anything but musicals, she sure listens to other things." she joked.

"Oh shut up, jeez, I never said that," Rachel said. "how about a mash up with The world belongs to me and that Three Days Grace song: Never too Late, to celebrate Canadian bands." she smiled. "Pen, and paper, T, we need to write up the parts we're going to use."

Tina nodded and left for a few seconds. She walked up to Puck. "You're girlfriend is fucking awesome!" she left him with being confused.

She came back beside Rachel, and they worked their butts off.

...

**SO sorry I haven't updated any of my stories, I've been dealing with some school, and work. This one is going to be updated every Tuesday and Thursday, unless you see other whys.**

**I will update my tumblr (which is on my profile) account for all the news on the stories.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the lateness, my god daughter came on wednesday, so I had no time to update D:**_

_**So enjoy :)**_

_**For Your Entertainment**_

_**Chapter six: Broken**_

_**[No POV]**_

Santana Lopez, was head bitch, end of story. So when she heard that Puck knocked up Berry, he crossed the line. Sure they're no longer together, but she had his best intrests in mind. That's what all exes do... well should do.

She walked to his house, remembering that his mom was always late working, and his sister was at a friend's house most of the time. A simple knock upon his door, and he was there in a heart beat.

"Satan,"

"Puckerman," she said sweetly as she could. "I need you... scratch that I want Pucktana back together." she made herself sound vulnerable. "I miss us, I miss you're arms around me."

He wasn't the type to say no, but since he was becoming a father to someone again, he wasn't going to fall for her tricks so easily.

"Well I don't, I want Berry now."

She grimanced inside. "Think about it Puck, she's going to make sure you have no fun, and completely change you! I wouldn't change you, I like the way you are." she begged. "Give us another shot, if it's still Berry, then you can leave."

"What the hell, you two used to be friends back in diapers, now you're trying to get me to sleep with you knowing I love you're old friend?" he yelled.

"Can we at least talk about how we ended last?" she begged. "I didn't wa- where are you going?" she asked as he turned to towards the kitchen.

"Getting some vodka, want any? Since we're going to talk may as well not be sober,"

She smirked. She was finally getting some where with him.

...

Fifteen minutes later

...

They were making out on his bed, roughly. They were ripping each other's clothes off at the scene. Before he knew it Rachel walked in and saw them. She was frozen at the scene seeing them act like animals. She turned away quietly without interrupting them. She knew she wasn't going to change him, but she never knew she would have to deal with his womanizing.

...

Rachel's POV – at Quinn's house

...

I was clutching my sides of my stomache as it was filled with cramps and the only thing holding in tears. As I got to Quinn's house, I finally broke. The door opened wide and there was Mrs. Fabray, who just kicked her husband out weeks ago.

"Rachel, come on in," she craddled me into a hug and brought me to Quinn's room.

The same version as my own room only purple, there was a blonde sitting in her bed.

"Ray, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Her mom left without a word, when I knew it was safe to talk I started to bawl again.

"He was acting like a rabid animal, Quinn, and with SATAN!" she spewed out more tears after saying 'satan'.

"There's gotta be another side t-" She stopped in horror. "Rach, why are you bleeding down there?"

I glanced down, and saw blood coming from under my skirt. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening,"

"MOM, get in here quick!"

...

In the hospital – No one's POV

...

It was a few hours, no word was spoken between the two Fabray women. They were focused on waiting on Rachel.

"Are they going to be okay mom?" Quinn spoke silently.

Judy looked at Quinn. "Sure, they will sweetheart." Though she thought of the complete opposiate.

Rachel was her third daughter, she was sure as hell going to help her through this like she helped Frannie in the beginning. Judy was hoping the baby was alright too, for the sake of Rachel's well being.

A nurse came by and saw the two blondes. "Are you here for Rachel Berry?" They nodded. "We're so sorry for you're loss, the baby didn't make it," the nurse teared up.

Quinn cried the hardest, Rachel went through too much tonight, she didn't need another thing to make her deppressed. "No, no, you're wrong! She couldn't have lost the baby, it was the only thing that didn't betray her in the end!"

Judy was crying as well, but didn't act like Quinn. "Could we go see Rachel?"

The nurse nodded and showed them to the room. There laid Rachel crying more then she cried a few hours ago. Quinn ran up to her and envolped her in to a hug. "We're going to make sure they pay big time for this Ray, and I'm going to make sure they rot in hell for this." she sobbed.

Rachel didn't trust herself to talk, so she nodded.

The monday after everything fell apart, Quinn, Judy, and Rachel stayed at the Fabray house since they thought she shouldn't go to school while the drama passed by.

Mean while, Santana walked up to Brittany.

"Guess who got it on last night?" she smirked.

"Mr Tubbington,"

"No silly me,"

She looked at Santana confused. "But I though-"

"Thought what? That I actually want to wait forever?" San scowled. "You know, what I'm going, see ya."

Noah was at his locker, thinking of ditching to go see Rachel, he needed to own up to what happened with Santana, but he didn't want to lose her.

"So, about la-"

"Go fuck yourself, Satan, and leave me the fuck alone!"

All day, he saw no sign of Rachel or Quinn, and he wasn't the only one to notice. By the end of the day, Glee was here, and no sign of Rachel, only Quinn.

"Where's Rachel?"

"I don't know," she lied. "Why?"

"I need to talk to her!"

She ignored him, as everyone walked in. Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt looked at Quinn and nodded, knowing full well what happened this weekend. When Mr. Shue walked in and noticed that Rachel wasn't there he wasn't that shocked, he recieved an email from Judy Fabray last night telling him about what happened.

"So we're going to do Ame-"

"Mr. Schue, we kind of figured we're doing American Mall, so the girls and I were coming up with costume ideas and doing coregraphing, at last minute this morning." Kurt smiled.

Santana scowled. "Why weren't me and Britt invited?"

"Because you're a bitch Santana!" Tina said. "No one besides Britt and the guys like you!"

Mr. Schue snapped. "Will you stop this madness, I'm sick of you guys putting each other down like that! Okay let's see it, next time, no one excludes anyone."

They all got up and were wearing what Nina Dobrev wore in American Mall while singing Survior. Quinn wore the pink one though, so she was going to start with Nina's coregraphing, but circled around Puck. (Quinn = **bold**. Tina/Kurt/Rachel = _**bold. **_Rachel = _bold_**. **Everyone else = Bold)

**I just woke up from a fractured Fairy tale,**

_**I bought the dream, but didn't read the small details,**_

**On which road I should take, I thought I could see it,**

Rachel walked in wearing the black trench coat, wearing a scowl upon her face. Kurt looked at the girl, was joined by Tina, and started singing their part.

_**You left me ashtray and now I feel cheated,**_

_**I let you break my heart and bleed it,**_

_**I know it,**_

But I finally learned that I hate to loose

Found out something I gotta prove,

I'm a surviour, Scream it loud and strong,

I'm a surviour,

That's right bring it on,

The scowl was still plastered on her face, and Finn knew right away what was wrong.. for once. Puck was in Finn's posistion, he knew nothing about what was wrong. Santana? Well she finally found out why she wasn't invited.

_I'm taking back the part I gave away  
And I'll never do it again unless it's an even trade  
I opened my heart, like a fool I trusted  
_A light in the dark, until you unplugged it  
Love left a mark but I rise above it  
I know it

Every mistake that I ever made  
Made me who I am today  
I'm a survivor  
Scream it loud and strong  
I'm a survivor  
That's right, bring it on

Rachel glarred at Puck, and started singing.

_The princess opens up her eyes without a kiss  
For that she won't forgive  
Because this good girl's pissed_

His eyes widened. How did she figure this out? They finnished up the song, and Rachel forced a smile.

"Are you feeling any better, Rachel?"

Everyone turned to see the girl that had the broken heart. "Truthfully?" she asked soundlessly. "I wasn't going to come in, but Quinn wanted me to sing this song... I thought of singing something on my own though. It's not American Mall, it's fantastic really, but I honestly think that Nina's image should stay the pissed off girl who got cheated."

"Okay, well let's hear it,"

She started to strum Demi Lavoto's Sky Scraper. Her voice sounded betrayed and hurt.

_Skies are crying  
I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?_

She was close to tears, but since she's cried all weekend, she held them in better this time.

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
__Go on and try and tear me down  
I will be raising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

She felt more motivated to go on with the song, but remaining with the same tone as Demi to match the saddness it's supposed to have.

_As the smokes clear, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet_

She didn't look at anyone in perticular, but she starred past them.

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try and tear me down  
I will be raising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

The girls (apart from Santana) went up to hug Rachel, while she sang.

_Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear, yeah  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to clouds up here_

Eventually they joined in on the last chorus. But Rachel's voice cracked, as she thought of the hardships that happened this weekend.

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try and tear me down  
I will be raising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

Quinn and Tina hugged Rachel again, who was hiding her emotions.

"Rachel, that was great," Finn spoke first.

She weakly smiled. "Thank you, Finn," she turned to Quinn. "I'll meet you at you're house, you're mom's probably going bat shit crazy since I left without leaving a note."

For those who didn't know she could swear gasped.

"Call me when you get there, and I'll deal with mom after,"

Rachel nodded, and left.

When she was gone Santana scowled. "You hanging out with Man hands?"

"You fucked with Puck a few nights ago?" Quinn shot back with hatred in her words. "Spread you're legs for everyone? You'll do greater on the pole then pleasing a guy in you're life time."

Brittany gasped. "San! You said..."

"I wanted them to end, Britt!"

Puck was the only one who was silent at this point. Finn scowled at him. "You're a fucking idiot!" and punched Puck, who just took it as if it was nothing.

He knew he deserved this.

...

**Well sorry for the short chapter, I'll make it up to you, and so will Puck, who will earn his way back to Rachel again. I promise, but it has obsticles (aka: a short Faberry relationship, then a Samchel relationship). Hope you liked it, and Puckleberry will be on about three chapters away from the end, so seven chapters.**


	8. Chapter 7

**:) I did this just for you, so you won't wait a day**

**But anyways, Faberry-ness this chapter, this is the first**

**girl relationship I have ever written, so it might be a little weird for me...**

**Songs this chapters:**

**Start of something new by HSM,**

**Long Shot by Kelly Clarkson**

**Lips of An Angel by Hinder**

**(I do not own the songs or glee...)**

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter 7: Fresh Start**

**[Quinn's POV]**

Rach's parents were still out of town, so my mom let her stay here for the week that she called off the relationship with Puck. God, I wanted to kill that guy. We spent every waking second together, and I fell fast for her. Wait what! What the hell is up with me she just got out of a relationship! Because of the strike the teachers were on for 'not enough money to support families', there was no school.

"Quinn, wake up, we're going to that Kareoke Bar!" Rachel sounded excited.

"Stop coming, jeez, you get excited too quickly!" I smirked.

She blushed at the innuendo. "I wasn't coming... jeez,"

I thought back to her earlier comment. "Did you say bar?"

"Yeah, that's why I stole you're halter top and jean shorts." she looked innocent, and it looked amazin- Shut up Quinn, stop falling for her, she's not going to catch you.

She smiled blissfully. "Get changed, and let's get outta here."

I nodded and did what I was told. I am so totally whipped.

So we got to the bar, about 2:30, and they were doing musical hour. Typical of Rachel to make us do this, but for her I did. The crowd cheered for her.

She smiled. "I'm going to sing Long Shot for those who requested it a week ago."

It made her sound like a regular here.

_I felt it  
The wire touched my neck  
And then someone pulled it tighter_

She looked like she enjoyed their attention, but my possisive side said she should only enjoy my attention. They were pretty happy for the first few moments of her singing.

_I never saw it coming  
I started to black out and  
Then someone said good morning  
I took it as a warning_

That's so totally Rachel. I chuckled at the thought.

_I should have seen it coming  
So now I'll take a chance on  
This thing we may have started  
Intentional or not I_

Who the hell is she singing this to?

_Don't think we saw it coming  
It's all adding up to something  
That asks for some involvement  
That asks for a commitment  
I think I see it coming_

Rachel can do the commitment, so can who ever! I'll bitch slap them if they can't!

_if we step out on that limb  
My heartbeat beats me senselessly  
Why's everything got to be so intense with me_

Cause you're intense as it is, sweet heart.

_I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability  
In all probability_

[Chorus]: It's a long shot and I say why not  
If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it  
It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
The chance is we won't make it  
but I know if I don't take it there's no chance  
'Cause you're the best I got  
So take a long shot

What long shot? How can anything be a long shot with Ray?

_I realize that there is all this doubting  
Things we're both scared about but_

Who wouldn't be scared? She's intense!

_We'll never see them coming  
Throw caution to the wind and  
We'll see what way it's blowing  
And into this fully knowing  
We'll never see it coming  
Until it's much too close to stop_

Sure they'd see it coming, jeez! How can they not?

_[Chorus]_

Oh I waited for fact to come to fiction  
And you fit my description

Whoa, who is this guy? I wanna know now, who the hell is she singing this song to!

_I never saw you coming  
But we'll make it_

[Chorus]

She smiled as she finished off the last bit of the song. She came over towards me. "What ya think?"

I forced a smile. "It was amazing,"

She smiled even wider. "Thanks."

"You come here often?"

"Yeah, but more so after the break up." she said it as if it didn't bother her, but her eyes gave off that dead feeling.

When someone went up to the stage – he looked about in his teens as well, he was blonde and looked like what Finn is now, sorta buff – Ray smiled widely at him. I felt a tad bit jealous.

"That's Sam, he's an amazing singer, but he goes to Caramel, and he thinks that VA is too overrated."

"Seriously? How do you know?"

"His dad is my daddy's close friend,"

He looked in the crowd and smiled at Rachel. "Ray, get you're pretty little ass up here!" he smirked.

I growled to myself. He's flirting with her!

She smirked back. "Well you're ass is in the way." she giggled.

"You just want to have to whole stage to yourself."

"You know it, now what song?"

They started to play the song, that seemed so familiar.

_(bold = Ray _|**bold**_Sam)_

**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance**

His voice was as amazing as Rachel's voice – who sounded like she was from Heaven – as much as I hate to admit it. She did Vanessa Hudgen's part, and it would have made her run for her money.

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilties_

Rach looked at him lovingly, something I hated to see on her face. But as I suspected, he looked at her with pure lust and love. I wanted to kill that boy. What is wrong with me?

_**I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight**_

Ray was still smiling, and it broke my heart watching this.

_**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you ..oh  
And now ... looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new**_

Why does everyone get Rachel but me?

**Now who'd of ever thought that**_**  
We'd both be here tonight**  
And the world looks so much brighter  
**With you by my side  
I know that something has changed**  
_**Never felt this way  
I know it for real**

They finished off the song, and Rachel ran towards me.

"Let's get outta here," she smiled.

I nodded. Best idea she had all day!

...

Puck's POV

...

My fricking prayers were answered when the strike came about. I mean, I can sleep til the cows come home, then party all night. Thought the downside was not being able to see Rachel. God I fucked up, and how is it surprising? It's what I do best.

So I drived to the Kareoke bar that was just a few blocks up from my house. When I got there, the blonde guy Sam, the guy who was the only one that made coming here fun. He was my age, and he hated Vocal Adrinaline.

"Puck!" he said.

I nodded and sat in front. "Hey, who's up now?"

"Kelly, that girl that bitched at you for interrupting her during her song,"

My phone went off. I looked at it, and saw Satan's name.

Sam's voice filled the air, which he didn't realize he wasn't listening. "Puck, I signed you up, you're up now."

I nodded.

They started to play a song, that I knew all to well.

_Honey, why you calling me so late?_

_It's kind of hard to talk right now_

_Honey, why you crying, is everything okay?_

I started to remember the first break up I ever had with Sasha Gomez, back in grade seven back when she figured out she might of been pregnant.

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

_my girl's in the next room_

_somtimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear you're voice_

_Saying my name it sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel,_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_and I never want to say good bye_

There was a brunette in the background that reminded me of Sasha.

"Noah," her voice filled the air.

Everyone in the bar turned to see her. But I ignored her, and kept singing.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue _

I sang the rest of the song, and headed out the door, not wanting to face her again.

Story of Sasha? Her dad raised her himself after her mom died when she was young, she was a part of the Jewish community. We grew up together, but she moved away as soon as the break up happened, and haven't seen her since then. Yes a bad ass has a reason why they turn out, mine was because of my dad walking out and Sasha running off.

* * *

**what happened between Sasha and Puck? I haven't figured out all the details right now, but it's nothing like what you expect. Faberry gets together next chapter :)**

**Sam is ray's best guy friend, and a friend of Puck's, and Sam knows what happened between Puck and Rachel.**

**reviews make me smile**


	9. Chapters 8, 9, 10, 11, 12

_**Here's chapter 8 & 9, 10 &11, 12**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**I changed my mind about Samchel cause there's a lot of Samchel stories, and I**_

_**really don't want to be like everyone else, so we're going with something sort of new,**_

_**If you read the story one of the Shelby/Rachel stories (i forgot which one it was), but**_

_**I fell in love with the pairing (not the one with Shelby ew that brings a whole new level**_

_**for family bonding LOL), and since it's looked down upon their relationship, you know they won't last.**_

_**Songs in these chapters:**_

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Come Undone & Every Lie– My Darkest Days**_

_**Totally Fucked – Spring Awakening**_

_**Just Tonight – The Pretty Reckless**_

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Dead End Justice – the Runaways**_

_**The World Belongs to Me – My Darkest Days**_

_**Never Too Late – Three days Grace**_

_**Never gonna Be Alone – Nickelback**_

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**Can't breath – Fefe Dobson**_

_**Promiscuous Girl – Nelly Furtado and Timbaland**_

_**Love the Way you Lie part two – Rihanna (this one isn't Rihanna's in this series though, so it's as if Ray wrote the girl's side of the story of the song)**_

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**Good Girls Go Bad – Cobra Starship and Leighton Meester**_

_**Chapter eight: Come Undone**_

_**Rachel's POV**_

After a while, I had been in my room, popping anti-depressant pills the doctors had given me after loosing the baby. They said that most teenagers could loose a baby at our young age. I may not act like it, but the truth was I haven't been the same since the miscarrage. One thing that had changed around here was Quinn, when I try to talk to her she acts really cute and has green written all over her. I mean it doesn't look cute on her, though she really is cute to begin with.

She walked into my room, and she was all bubbly. I smiled when I noticed she wasn't wearing any make up. That was when I did something I had wanted to do, but I wasn't sure she would like me after it.

It took her a few seconds to realize I kissed her, and she complied and kissed back. The kiss turned into a full blown make out session.

She pulled away. "Whoa," an innocent glint in her eyes gave away the feeling of lust.

"My words exactly," I smiled.

She pulled me in for another kiss. It lasted five minutes.

"Rachel Berry, want to be my girlfriend?" she asked.

"I would be honoured,"

"Great, let's go to that karaoke bar," she smiled.

...

Puck's POV – at the bar

...

I looked at the two people coming in, and saw Ray and Quinn coming in holding hands but let go as soon as they sat beside each other. I was green all over. I wanted to be the one that held Ray's hand, not Quinn! I want my Ray Berry back! It was my turn to go up, and they chose the only broadway musical (besides Guys and Dolls) I could stand.

_There's a moment you know…you're fucked –  
Not an inch more room to self-destruct_

Rachel looked at me with a huge frown. This was our musical, the one we watched the most!

_No more moves  
– oh yeah, the dead-end zone  
Man, you just can't call your soul your own_

Just like I can't call my heart my own. I looked around.

_But the thing that makes you really jump  
Is that the weirdest shit is still to come_

_You can ask yourself: "Hey, what have I done?"_

I shrugged.

_You're just a fly – the little guys, they kill for fun  
__Man, you're fucked if you just freeze up  
Can't do that thing – that keeping still  
But, you're fucked if you speak your mind  
And you know – uh huh – you will  
Yeah, you're fucked all right – and all for spite  
You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye  
Totally fucked – will they mess you up?_

I nodded and smiled.

_Well you know they're gonna try  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
Disappear – yeah, well, you wanna try  
Wanna bundle up into some big ass lie  
Long enough for them to all just quit  
Long enough for you to get out of it  
Yeah, you're fucked all right – and all for spite  
You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye  
Totally fucked – will they mess you up?  
Well you know they're gonna try  
Yeah, you're fucked all right – and all for spite  
You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye_

Quinn frowned at me too. What is up with woman and frowning?

_Totally fucked – will they mess you up?  
__Well you know they're gonna try  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah  
Totally fucked!_

Everyone clapped. Rach was the only one who clapped the hardest. Was it sarcasm?

She went up with Quinn next and sang OUR song!

_Mine, immaculate dream,  
Made of breath and skin,  
I've been waiting for you,  
Signed with a whole tattoo,  
Happy birthday to yoou,  
Was created for you._

Rachel smiled at Quinn as she started her part.

_[Quinn:]  
I cant help but keep from falling apart,  
At the seams,  
I cannot believe their taking my heart,  
Into pieces_

They swayed to the music, and I felt as if I was fighting a battle of not going to let Berry affect me any more. They sung the chorus together.

_Ohh it might take a little time,  
Might take a little crime,  
To come undone,  
Now we'll try,  
To stay blind,  
To the hope and fear outside,  
Hey child, stay wilder than the wind, can blow me in,  
To crime,  
Who do you need,  
Who do you love,  
When you come undone._

_Who do you need,  
Who do you love,  
When you come undone._

Rachel looked at Quinn again, then went to singing her solo again.

_Words,  
Play me deja vu,  
Like a radio tune,  
I swear Ive heard before,  
She'll,  
Resist something real,  
Or the magic im feeding,  
Off your fingers._

Rachel looked at her hand and wiggled the fingers.

_[Quinn:]  
I cant help but keep from falling apart,  
At the seams,  
I cannot believe their taking my heart,  
Into pieces_

They finished the song after Quinn's part for some reason, and when everyone cheered they hugged each other then headed back to their seats. The person up next was some twenty year old. He was singing My Darkest Days as well.

_So where did you sleep the night before  
I doubt that your phone was dying  
I'm supposed to believe that was what you wore  
Said you were alone, I don't buy it_

Rachel sang along with him in the background, and starred at me. Why is the world so cruel?

_Now I can't stay  
Surrounded by  
Every lie that won't come true  
Now you wanna take the time  
But why would you  
Think you're gonna make it right  
But how could you  
So I can't stay  
(surrounded)  
Surrounded by  
(surrounded by)  
Every lie_

That part pained me, sure it was the truth but it didn't help that I shouldn't have done it.

_You might as well just stop crying  
It doesn't mean much to me anymore  
A little too late to start trying  
I'm taking this love of the life support_

It is already off life support, and now she's with QUIN FUCKING FABRAY!

_Now I can't stay  
Surrounded by  
Every lie that won't come true  
Now you wanna take the time  
But why would you  
Think you're gonna make it right_

I am going to make it right some how!

_But how could you  
So I can't stay  
(surrounded)  
Surrounded by  
(surrounded by)  
Every lie_

He continued the song, and I couldn't help but feel pain and guilty when he got to the part:

"_Trying to undo  
The love that I'm tied to  
Who haven't you lied to?"_

When he finally finished, Sam went up and since it was already chosen for us today (song wise) he started to sing a song from Pretty Reckless.

_Here we are and I can think from all the pills you made  
Start the car and take me home  
Here we are and you're too drunk to hear a word I say  
Start the car and take me home_

Everyone was lost in his voice apart from Ray, me, and Quinn. He is good, but not as great as Rach.

_Just tonight I will stay  
And we'll throw it all away  
When the light hits your eyes  
It's telling me I'm right  
And if I, I am through  
It's all because of you  
Just tonight_

Quinn looked at Rachel who was singing with him softly. Sam sang the rest of the song, and sat down. Everyone went up and down for two hours, may have gone on longer, but I left, and so did Sam, Quinn, and Ray. The two girls were holding hands and whispering together.

Sam was on my side. "When do you think those two would end?"

I looked at him weirdly, how did he know them?

"Ray's been my friend since we were young, and Quinn comes along with our Karaoke nights," he explained.

"oh.."

We walked the girls home, and then went our separate ways.

...

Quinn's POV

...

After we came in, we talked about school and each other. Things you find out while your girlfriend is spilling everything out: she's vegan because of the field trip back in the second grade when our class went to the chicken farms; she hates oranges, and cauliflower; favourite colour: purple; and loved to play dress up when she was younger.

...

**End of chapter 8**

**...**

**Chapter 9: What do I do?**

**No POV**

**...**

When school finally came back, the two girls acted like they didn't even think the ot – okay maybe only one of the two acted like she was before, pretending the other didn't exist. And it hurt the other in the process.

In glee, they were finally doing the assignment. Tina and Rachel went up first.

_I look to sky but there's nobody's watching_

_left behind I'm alone and forgotten,_

_So now the world belongs to me,_

_the world belonged to me,_

They strummed the song while harmonizing together.

_So many lives had been taken_

_Nobody thought I would make it,_

_Even though I had to go in alone,_

_I steal some lives,_

_When we live in the darkness there's always confusion,_

_Sometimes the mind would provide the illusion,_

_And you're whole life can change in a blink of an eye_

_Yeah!_

Rachel started off Never too Late first.

_This world will never be what I expected,_

_And If I don't belong, who would have guessed it?_

Quinn looked as if she was going to murder someone for saying she doesn't belong. Tina joined in after.

_I will not leave alone,_

_Everything that I own,_

_To make you feel like it's not too late,_

_it's never too late,_

_Even if I say it will be alright,_

_still i hear you want to end you're life_

Tina looked at Ray with a smile. (My Darkest Days = _bold_Three days Grace = _bold)._

_I look to sky but there's nobody's watching_

_left behind,_

_i say it'll be alright,_

_Nobody thought I would make it,_

_It's not too late..._

They finished up and looked at the people cheering. The next group up was the girls and they sung S.E.X. (Santana= **bold** | Quinn = bold | Everyone = _Bold)_

**No is a dirty word,**

**Never going to say it first,**

**No is just a thought that never crosses my mind**

Santana smirked as she crawled her way towards Puck, but he brushed her off. And that was when Quinn started to sing. Her index finger gave a 'come here' to Rachel.

_Maybe in the parking lot,_

_better bring you're friend along,_

_better rock together then just one at a time,_

Quinn smirked as Rachel tried to get away. So she took Ray's hand and spun her around. Their lips were so close to touching. Puck looked disgusted but inside he was wanting them to make out. The other guys wanted them to kiss as well.

_S is for the simple need,_

_E is for the ecstasy,_

_X is just to mark the spot,_

_cause that's the word you really want,_

_Sex is always the answer,_

_It's not just a suggestion,_

_if you ask the question_

_cause the answer's yes,_

_oh the answer's yes,_

Brittany crawled towards Mike, then was bitch slapped by Tina for even trying to do so.

_I love it what you want to wear,_

_Wonder whats up under there,_

_Wonder if I'll have it under my tongue_

Quinn playfully tries to look up Ray's skirt, but it ended up with Quinn being slappped, which everyone in the audience chuckled.

**I'd love to set you free,**

**I love you all over me,**

**Love the sound you make the second you're done,**

Brittany imitated the sound of sex.

_S is for the simple need,_

_E is for the ecstasy,_

_X is just to mark the spot,_

_cause that's the word you really want,_

_Sex is always the answer,_

_It's not just a suggestion,_

_if you ask the question_

_cause the answer's yes,_

_oh the answer's yes,_

Mercedes went down on Kurt, but they ended up laughing at the idea. The band was doing the solo.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Oh,_

_YEEEAH_

_S is for the simple need,_

_E is for the ecstasy,_

_X is just to mark the spot,_

Quinn took a felt from her bra strap and marked Rachel with an 'x'. Rachel sat back down with Mike as they finished off the song.

"Well um... inappropriate, but you did do the assignment..." Mr Schue said. "Guys it's you're turn."

"We're going to need a female for the first part..." Finn spoke.

Rachel went up. "Which song?"

They whispered the song in her ear. (_bold = _Rachel | _bold___ Puck | _**bold = **_all)

_I'm a blonde bombshell and I wear it well,_

_**you're momma says your going straight to hell,**_

_Sweet 16 and a rebel queen and I look really hot in my tight blue jeans,_

Ray looked down at her non-existed jeans, and Mike slapped her ass and winked. She smirked at him. Quinn wanted to scream bloody murder.

_Dead end kids in the danger zone,_

_**All of you are drunk and stoned,**_

_Dead end kids you're not alone,_

_you sleep on the streets when you're not at home,_

_**Long hot summers make you want to fight,**_

_**roar of the city it could last all night.**_

_**You like drugs you like brew**_

_you wont believe what I could do to you,_

_Dead end kids in the danger zone,_

_**All of you are drunk and stoned,**_

_Dead end kids you're not alone,_

_you sleep on the streets when you're not at home,_

there was a short guitar break and Puck spun Rachel around, and her heart couldn't help but flutter. No you blondie, you're supposed to be mad at him, she screamed at herself.

_Got away clean with my fake id,_

_no more school or mommy for me,_

_**Stealing cars and breaking hearts,**_

_**Pills and thrills and acting smart**_

_Dead end kids in the danger zone,_

_**All of you are drunk and stoned,**_

_Dead end kids you're not alone,_

_you sleep on the streets when you're not at home,_

Rachel looked at Quinn, who was about to burst.

_**In the naked city, spaces ain't that pretty,**_

_As I was getting dusted,_

_I happened to get busted,_

_**Yes I was arrested,**_

_**oh god how i protested,**_

_they beat me with a board,_

_it hurt just like a sword,_

_they kicked me in the eye,_

_**my brain began to fry**_

_**This is like a movie I know I'm going to scream,**_

_**All the pain that I feel makes me feel mean,**_

_It's so sad and crazy here, I think I'm going to cry,_

_If i don't wake up from this dream I think I'm gonna_

_gonna gonna_

Rachel made a little scream, but it was enough to hurt some ears.

_**die**_

_Where am I?_

_You're in a cheap run down teenage jail,that's where,_

_Oh my god,_

_Yeah blondie, you're going to be here till you're 18 so get used to it,_

_Behind the bars there's a superstar who never had a chance,_

_She can sing she can dance,_

_You don't sing and dance in Juvi honey,_

All who knew Rachel's big plan, laughed.

_**Behind the bars, they've seen it all,**_

_**Gotta have justice**_

_**Dont want your law and order,**_

_**Justice**_

_**Justice**_

_**A world wide disorder,**_

_Whacha in for?_

_What would you like to know?_

_Oooh,_

_Behind the fence,_

_There's no defence,_

_There's murder, rape, and bribery,_

_in and out burglury,_

_You don't look so tough,_

An evil smirk cam upon Rachel's face.

_Oh I've been around,_

_On the planet sorrow,_

_there's no tomorrow,_

_**Gonna get,**_

_**Justice,**_

_**Justice,**_

_**Justice,**_

_**don't want you're law and order,**_

_**Justice,**_

_**Justice,**_

_**Justice,**_

_**A world wide disorder,**_

Rachel looked at Puck.

_You can't turn off the tears,_

_They crawl in juvenile hall,_

_Cruel reformed schools_

_They don't smile,_

_**They got no bail or jury trail,**_

_Ray let's break out tonight,_

_Okay Puck what's the plan?_

_You grab the guard in the prision yard,_

_Take his keys and gun,_

_**We'll run,**_

_My old man's waiting inside the van,_

_Is he hot?_

_You'll see, You'll see,_

_**cause you know we gotta be free,**_

_**Justice,**_

_**Justice,**_

_**Justice,**_

_**don't want you're law and order,**_

_**Justice,**_

_**Justice,**_

_**Justice,**_

_**A world wide disorder,**_

_We'll go far, through the prision yard,_

_We'll be safe, don't be late,_

_If you see the guard don't hesitate,_

_But Puck, I'm getting tired,_

_I've run out of fire,_

_I can't go any farther,_

_**Rachel you must try harder,**_

_Puck I'm down, my ankle._

_I can't go on, but I can't leave you,_

Rachel starred at Puck like some sort of hero.

_what do I do?_

_Save yourself, you know what to do,_

_Oh my god._

The solo stopped and she was still searching him, longingly.

_What do I do? _Rachel asked herself.

...

end of chapter

next chapter comes the fall of Faberry, sorry Faberry lovers but it had to end

even if it ended badly... spoiler, sorry :/

...

**Chapter 10: Angels have their wicked schemes**

**(look up love the way you lie part two to understand the title)**

**A month later – summer – RPOV**

**...**

I looked at the angel beside me, our summer started a week ago, and our anniversary was coming in a few days.

"How could you have flirted with that piece of shit? I fucking hate you," I screamed at her.

"how about you and Puckerman, you two fucking again?"

"NO! I can't do that to you," is what I should have said, but instead. "Fucking?"

She shoved me. I slapped her twice. She looked like she couldn't breathe.

She fucking hates me and I love it for some reason.

"Next time, I'll show restraint, I'm sorry Ray,"

I shook her head, and left with a bag of my stuff out the window.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm leaving you!"

"No you're not! Get back in here!" she screamed at me. "I'm sorry." she lied through her teeth, and for some reason I believed her again.

Then she hit me square in the jaw. On the first page of our story it was fine, now it's just ugly.

"Your fucking ugly!" Those words killed me. "I wish you were fucking dead, you fucking cunt!" those empty threats were a part of the sick part that always make me satisfied.

"But you'll always love me right?" I said weakly.

She gave in and nodded. "Now go get that fucking nose job, no one needs to know that I broke it because of you being a slut!"

I started to hit her again, and again. "Get that brain transplant you fucking whore, you're so fucking stupid that you don't know how to say no to a guy!"

...

PPOV

...

It began with cougars this summer then to the weirdness of Rachel around everyone while Quinn was around. She acts like a total slut, and same with Quinn only to make Ray jealous. So I decided to check what was going on. That was when I heard yelling from Quinn's room:

"Get that brain transplant you fucking whore, you're so fucking stupid that you don't know how to say no to a guy!" Rachel yelled at Quinn.

"Take that back, you stupid cunt!"

I ran into the house to break it up. When I got there, Rachel was on the ground bleeding. "What the hell happened?"

"Oh great the slut's man is back, run for you're fucking lives!"

Rachel got up and said. "I'm going, I'm fucking gone now! You broke the promise again!"

Ray ran out, and I blocked Quinn from hurting her. "Get back here! Get back here you stupid bitch, you need me! You fucking love it when we're at each other! I didn't mean it, it wasn't you, maybe it was me!" she paused. "I'm so fucking sorry baby!"

Ray came back. "Don't go back to her, Ray!" I warned her.

"Listen to you're boy toy, I'll kill you!"

Ray looked frightened. "It's fine baby, I'll stay!" she nodded.

Why is she doing this? That was when Quinn dragged me to the door. "She's happy, come back again, or look at her in any wrong way and I swear I'll kill you!"

She slammed the door.

I began thinking how to make sure nothing happens to Ray, even if I have to kidnap her for her safety.

...

QPOV – minutes before the fight

...

We forgave each other again, and went at each other. Kissing roughly, finger fucking each other, and eating each other out. We laid down, and I saw David's number on her hand. I pushed her aside and got up.

"What the fucking hell is with the number on you're hand?" I screamed at her.

"It was a party and I was enjoying my time away from you, and after our little break up!"

"I'll kill him and you!"

"Don't fucking touch him!"

"Or what?"

She looked scared. She should be, then I punched her nose in. And I heard her bone smash in, blood went down quickly. She was holding it. She started to cry.

"Crying is for losers, you're a loser, Ray, how does it feel?"

...

At the Hospital with Rachel – PPOV – a few days later

...

She came to my house a few days afterwards, and asked for me to drive her here. The doctor asked what happened.

"I fell down a few stairs," she whispered.

I looked at her confused. What the hell is she saying?

The doctor believed her, or so I thought. She brought me out.

"You know what happened, right?"

I nodded. "She's in a abusive relationship with her girlfriend, I was waiting to go take her to the hospital and the cops, but since her girlfriend is around, I haven't had the time."

"You did the right thing." she nodded and went back to Rachel.

A few hours they were questioning me on what I had seen only a few days ago, and they called Shelby to come release Ray. She said that she spoke her fathers and my mother into transferring to Caramel for the both of us, so we won't have to face Quinn again unless it's a show choir thing. We both agreed, and Ray said she was going to get a restraining order, so she won't have to deal with her again.

When Shelby dropped us off at Rachel's dad's house, she noticed that her stuff from Quinn's was back here. She smiled for the first time.

"Could you stay tonight?" she asked with pleading eyes.

All I could do was nod.

_..._

_End of Chapter_

_..._

Chapter 11: Love the Way You Lie

Rachel's POV

...

_On the first page of our story the future seemed so bright,_

_Then this thing turned out, so evil,_

_I Don't know why I'm still surprised,_

_Even angels have their wicked schemes,_

_And You take that to new extremes,_

_But you'll always be my hero,_

_Even though you lost you're mind._

I wrote down remembering it all, even the rape that started the downfall.

-**Flashback (rated M)-**

_**Her mother was out of town, so we had the house to ourselves, so we took some vodka from the cabinet.**_

"_**You sure?" I ask**_

"_**Of course, Darling," she smiled.**_

_**An hour later, still drinking it, she hit me knocking me off my feet.**_

_**She strips down, down to wearing nothing, she took a knife from the kitchen counter, and rips my clothes, while I'm struggling to get away.**_

"_**Hold the fuck still bitch!"**_

_**I comply and whimper. She started to lick and bite me down there. I hold back cries.**_

"_**Cry bitch, no one will hear a cunt like you!" she yelled, and stuck her fingers down there thrusting in and out hard and fast.**_

_**I screamed. It was like this for three hours. **_

_**-End of flashback-**_

_just going to stand there and watch me burn,_

_But it's alright because I like the way it hurts,_

_Just going to stand there and hear me cry,_

_But it's alright because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie,_

_Oh, i love the way you lie_

I started to cry, but I wanted to continue writing it for my audition for Vocal Adrenaline.

_Now there's gravel in our voices,_

_Glass is shattered from the fight,_

_In this tug of war you'd always win even when I'm right,_

_Cause you feed me fables from you're hand,_

_With violent words and empty threats,_

_And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied,_

I paused as I tried to think of everything that had happened for the song without crying, but I couldn't even stop in the first place.

_just going to stand there and watch me burn,_

_But it's alright because I like the way it hurts,_

_Just going to stand there and hear me cry,_

_But it's alright because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie,_

_Oh, i love the way you lie_

_oh oh,_

_So maybe I'm a masochist,_

_I try to run, but I don't want to ever leave,_

_Till the walls are going up and smoked with all our memories._

I turned and thought of what would be next, should it be the significant other's part or should I keep it to just the girl's story? The S.O part would do, I mean Eminem had the girl singing, so maybe since this part's the girl's story that it should be a part of it.

_This morning,_

_I wake as the sun ray hits your face,_

_Smeared makeup as we lay wake of destruction,_

_Hush baby, speak softly,_

_Tell me I'll be sorry you_

_that you pushed me into the coffee table last night,_

_so I can push you off me,_

_Try to touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me,_

_Run out the room and I'll fallow you like a lost puppy,_

_Baby without you I'm nothing,_

_I'm so lost, hug me,_

_Then tell me how ugly I am, but you'll always love me,_

_Then after that shove me,_

_In the aftermath of the destructive path,_

_That we're on,_

_Two pychopaths but we _

_know how many knives we put in each other's backs,_

_Cause we're that lucky,_

_together we move mountains,_

_lets not make mountains out of molehills, you hit me twice,_

_Yeah, but who's counting,_

_I may have hit you three times,_

_I'm starting to loose count,_

_But together love and forever,_

_We found the youth fountain,_

_our love is crazy and nuts,_

_but I refused councillin',_

_this house is too huge,_

_if you move out, _

_I'll burn down all two thousand square feet of it to the ground,_

_ain't shit you can do about it,_

_Cause with you I'm in my fucking mind, without you, I'm out of it,_

I swallowed hard, and froze, where did that all come from?

_Just going to stand there and watch me burn,_

_But it's alright because I like the way it hurts,_

_Just going to stand there and hear me cry,_

_But it's alright because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie._

_Love the way you lie._

_Love the way you lie._

I decided it was done, and I wrote down the music notes and played some notes on the piano, when I said it was done, I played it for my dads, who thought it was amazing having no clue about the relationship with Quinn was exactly that bad. No one besides Shelby, Mrs. Puckerman, Mr. Goolsby, and Noah know about it

I was going to start a new school that meant a new wardrobe, so I grabbed my purse and wallet, heading for the mall.

...

NPOV

...

I hadn't seen Rachel since the day after the hospital trip, she had been avoiding me like the plague. She's been busying herself for the last few days, I guess. Then I heard from my mother that she heard from her parents about the song she wrote, they called it 'Love the Way you Lie Part two', saying it was the girl's story of Eminem's song. And that song is about abusive relationships, so how are they proud about that song?

I went home with the Berry's since Rachel didn't come to Jewish church like a good Jew should! When we got there I went straight to Rachel's room to hear the song Can't Breath.

_It's been 37 days,_

_Since you turned and walked away._

why does this remind me of my first break up back before high school? Oh I know, cause the girl broke up with me and I walked away.

_Baby you were foolish,_

_You were wrong,_

_You should have made it better,_

_You broke the promise we made,_

_Because you were jealous and afraid._

I couldn't take it, so I barged in.

She turned off the song, and looked at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you're dads talking about 'love the way you lie part 2'," I spoke softly.

"Oh, um..."

I Looked at her, and saw that she was uncomfortable. "Why were you singing that song?"

"Because it reminded me of my break up in grade eight," she sighed. "it was pure love, but he went to a different school, and broke my heart because of that." she looked down. "Sam was a great boyfriend, we sai-"

"Wait Sam Evans from Caramel?"

She nodded. My heart sank. She looked at me and smiled.

"Give me another chance?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Dealing with the fact I Broke it off with Q- her, so I can't, I need time."

...

Summer Rehearsals for VA – RPOV

...

I went in Caramel, on the Wednesday, and since Goolsby took over it wasn't as bad as I heard it was like with my mom. I did my audition and everyone loved me. I was glad, and when Goolsby said I was the lead female. Some girl named Gigi complained. Dustin (Mr Goolsby) started to check me out, and gave me a wink. I smiled.

We stayed from 9 am to 6 pm, but I stayed afterwards, playing keys on the piano. I had to wait an hour any ways, so I thought it should be better for me to just play some keys. Those keys turned into Promiscious Girl By Nelly Furtado. (Dustin – _**Bold | **_Rachel – _Bold)_

_Am I throwing you off?_

Dustin joined in.

_**Nope,**_

_I didnt think so,_

I got up from the piano and walked into the centre of the stage and started to dance sexily. He looks at me with wide eyes.

_**How you doing young lady?**_

_**This feeling of your giving is really driving me crazy,**_

_**You don't have a player by the trip,**_

_**I was at the local bar last time we spoke,**_

He ran up to me, and without thinking I started to grind up against his hard wood.

_If you're looking for a girl that would treat you right,_

_If your looking in the day time with the light,_

What the hell am I doing? I said no to Puckerman, but I'm grinding against my new coach?

_**Might be the type if I draw the cards right,**_

_**I'll find out at the end of the night,**_

_You expect me to let you hit it,_

He smirks, he's totally thinking that.

_What would you expect me if you get it,_

_**All I can do is try,**_

_**Just give me one chance,**_

_**What's the problem, I don't see a ring on you're hand,**_

He takes my hand and kisses it. And I blush at it.

_**I'll be the first to a bid it,**_

_**I'm curious about you,**_

_**You seem so realistic,**_

I smile at him

_You wanna get in my world, get lost in it,_

_Well I'm tired of running let's walk for a minute,_

_**Promiscuous girl,**_

_**Where ever you are,**_

_**I'm all alone, and it's you that I want,**_

He looked hungrily at me, and I look at him at the same amount of hunger.

_Promiscuous boy,_

_you already know that Im all alone,_

_What you waiting for?_

He tries to grab me, but I move out of the way, swaying to the music.

_**Promiscuous girl you're teasing me,**_

_**You know what I want and I got what you need,**_

_Promiscuous boy let's get to the point,_

_Cause we're all alone, and you get it._

_Roses are red, some diamonds are blue,_

_Chivalry is dead, but you're still kind of cute,_

He smiles at the chivalry, and tries to kiss me, but I move out of the way again.

_**Hey I can't get my mind off you,**_

_**who you with,**_

_**would you mind if I come through?**_

_I'm out of this world come with me to my planet,_

_Which I think you can't handle it._

When he didn't sing his part, I looked at him. He was just sexy, and since we can't be together because of the age and I don't even love him, I'm just playing with him, all I could really do is fantasize about it.

"Shit," he looked down as soon as I looked at him, and his freaking snake was buldging.

I smirk at him and leave the room, thinking that if he were to be my teacher, I could use sex to get good grades. Oh great I'm acting like Q- her again! Oh who cares? Your going to change since your going to be at a new school.

**...**

**Uh-oh~! She's acting like Puck already!**

**CALL THE DOCTORS, RACHEL BERRY IS GOING INSANE!**

**...**

**CHAPTER 12: Go bad**

**RPOV**

**...**

He chased after me. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," I played dumb.

"Look I know we..." he trailed off.

"Dustin," I said seductively. "Want to head to your house?" I looked at him with lust pouring out of me and blinked.

He starred at me wide eyed and nodded.

I smirked. This was going to be fun.

It took us five minutes to get there, and I memorized it so I can come and use him again. He opened my door for me, and we walked into the two story house.

"Welcome to my Bachelor pad," he said.

I turned to look at him, and stripped my top off revealing a see through bra.

He looked hungrily at them, reached out to touch them, groaning a little. I took the hem of his shirt and stripped it off.

He tugged me along upstairs to his master bedroom. Every where you looked there were porn magazines, porn movies, and sex toys.

"do you do this with all the girls on the team?"

He nodded with a huge smirk on his face that matched mine. "Well the sexy ones at least, and the ones without boyfriends or Chasity vows."

"So I'm sexy?"

"Totally, here I'll call one of the girls over,"

I looked at him with horror, I was so not going to want to see another girl's body again.

"What?"

"I uh... um... I just got out of a really bad relationship with a girl, so I don't want to see a girls body besides my own." I rubbed my left arm forgetting about the bruise. His eyes widened, and mine did as well. "Shit!" I mumbled.

"Did you tell someone?" he asked pleadingly.

**(Rated M part)**

I nodded, I grabbed his belt buckle and undid it, then ripped off the jeans in a heart beat. I smirked when I saw there was no underwear, I took it in my mouth and sucked on the head of his dick. He groaned in pleasure. So I started to suck it harder.

"Rachel," he groaned.

Smirking, I rub it hard as well and suck it harder as well.

He moaned, and started to come. Picking me up, he threw me on to his comfy bed, and i spread my legs. He inserted his tanned cock into me, and thrust-ed in and out. It hurt at first.

"Have you popped you're cherry?"

I nodded. "Yeah,"

"Well then I'm glad your fucking a tight pussy, not an in experienced one," he said while thrusting.

I ignored the pain, but it was fucking great because our first climax came.

He made me stand up and bend over his bed and fucked my pussy from behind. I moaned and he thrust-ed hared, making us climax again. I got down on my knees and deep throat-ed him. His eyes widened, so I pulled his dick out and simply said.

"I have no gag reflex," then put his dick back in and started give him a blow job.

**(end of rated m part)**

Three hours later, I started to get dressed. I smirked and walked out.

...

**NPOV**

**...**

A knock came at the door, I opened it to see Rachel there looking at me with an evil glint in her eyes.

"How about fuck buddies?" she said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Can we be fuck buddies?" she rolled her eyes in amusement.

My eyes widened. "Y-yeah, uh su-sure!"

She smiled, and she kissed me with force. I kissed back and took her upstairs.

...

RPOV

...

I woke up beside Noah the next morning, and smiled. I truly love him, but I don't know if I could trust him, so I thought maybe being friends with benefits wouldn't be as complicated as being hurt. I got up, got changed and left before he woke up.

I walked out the door and headed home. My short father was up, sitting at the table.

"Hi daddy," I smiled as I sat with him. "how are you?"

"I'm good, pumpkin, how about you?"

"That's good," I smiled. "And I'm great!"

"That's great, now where were you last night?"

"Me and Noah were making up, and I guess I fell asleep and forgot to tell you about it." it wasn't a complete lie.

He nodded. "Okay, sweet heart." he said with a smile.

"Love you daddy," I smiled back at him.

"Love you too pumpkin," he said.

I ran upstairs to find Quinn in my bed. "Fucking teachers now, Ray?" she smirked. "Your a bigger slut then I thought you were."

I was going to scream but it was useless, this is a soundproofed room and she would break my arm if I did anything.

"Why are you here?" I whispered and my voice cracked.

"Came to see my girlfriend,"

"I broke up with you after the hospital trip and said I never wanted to see you again."

She brushed it off. "You know I love the way you lie," she smirked again.

My eyes widened. "How di-"

"I was in the auditorium yesterday, then I fallowed you by cab, and staked out in the house in front of the house, then fallowed you to Puck's house." she looked at her fingers. "You made noise, a lot of it at both houses, though, you were louder with Noah." she smiled.

I gulped. "What do you want?"

"I want to be us again, just you and me, no one else,"

I shook my head. "You can't have that,"

"But you love the way I lie,"

"Not anymore, I just used that song for closure, I don't love you anymore Quinn, I'm sure Finn wants you back,"

"I want you, and you alone!" she pleaded. "I've changed, I'm going to anger management, and dealt with my faults, please. What would I do without you?"

I frowned. "OUT," I growled.

She hung her head and left through the window. When she left I blasted 'Good Girls Go Bad', and when it came to the girl's part, I started to sing.

_I know you're type boy you're dangerous,_

_Yeah you're that guy I'd be stupid to trust,_

_but just one night couldn't be so wrong,_

_You make me want to loose control,_

I waited for the girl part again, and started to sing.

_I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends,_

_I heard that you were trouble,_

_But I couldn't resist,_

Again I waited.

_And he got a way with the girls in the ba-_

I was interrupted by Noah, who smiled as he came in the door way.

"Tina is right, you're fucking awesome," he said.

"Language," I playfully snap at him.

"You swore a lot before,"

I looked away, remembering the times I called Quinn a bitch, cunt, whore, and many names that weren't nice.

"I was in an abusive relat-" I paused, it was no use, he was right. "Anyways, why are you here?"

"You didn't say bye earlier,"

I sighed. "Sorry, I had to deal with some... parents, I didn't tell them where I was last night."

He nodded. "Nah it's fine." he smiled.

He looked at me with a knowing look, but I had no idea why. "You hungry?"

I didn't notice till now, and my stomach was growling. "yeah, I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday,"

"Yves hot weiners or my dick?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yves, cause I'm not in the mood for human parts right now."

He sighed and left to make me lunch. I went to my cooler and took a water bottle then the pills on top of it. Both anti-depressant and morning after pills.

...

**End of chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Well that's the end of the four chapters. Hope you liked them, I worked on them, but I haven't had the time to upload them to Fan Fiction. Don't worry I couldn't have forgotten about you guys. So for sic weeks I am not going to update because I have to go to camp D: So I'll put finish the remaining three chapters before I leave. I really don't want to end this, but all good things have to come to an end some point. The Yves stuff came from what I eat (I'm a vegan), so some of the references about food is based on what I eat or what I hear from my friend._


	10. Chapter 13 to 14 & prologue

_Well this is my last updates for this story, thank you guys so much for the faves, the reviews, and for reading this, it's amazing how many alerts I got from this in the beginning, and to think it all started off as a one shot..._

_**13's song:**_

_**P.S I'm Still Not Over You – Rihanna**_

_**Chapter 13: Fireworks**_

_**RPOV**_

_**...**_

I walked up to Dustin, I was going to tell him that I had a boyfriend now, so I couldn't fool around with him anymore. I could care less if I was kicked off the team, but I needed to go back to Noah, my love of my life.

"Hey Ray/Dustin, we need to talk," we spoke at the same time. "I was going to say the same thing, I have a boyfriend/girlfriend, so we can't be together anymore."

"Wai- what?" he spoke. "We were talking at the same time, and I didn't hear what you said."

"I have a boyfriend now, and what did you say?"

"I have a girlfriend," he said with a smile. "That went easier then what I thought it would be."

I nodded. "I'm happy for you," I looked at my watch. "I got to go, see you tomorrow for rehersals."

I ran out and crashed into Noah.

"Hey," he said in his cool voice that made me melt.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I said with a cute smile on.

"I wanted to see you," he said.

I smiled. "Are you going to audition for Vocal Adrenaline, or are you going to stay at Mckinley?"

"Neither, coming to Caramel and going to stick with football."

"Even if there's cute girls in there," namely me. "They wear slutty dresses outside of compititions."

He raised an eye brow. "Are you trying to get me to join show choir? What if I just want to get a sports scholar ship at NYU?"

I sighed. "Well we should get going," I said walking to my purple 2010 lamborgini that they give every VA member. "Do you need a lift?" I turned to see his eyes buldge out of his head.

"IS this the new lamborgini?"

I nodded. "Like it? They gave it to me a few days ago..."

"VA... cars... new... 2010... lamborgini..." he repeated over.

"Okay you're freaking me out," the song Ke$ha sang came to my head. God I hang out with VA too much.

I hopped in the car, and turned on my car. A song I had been playing before getting out of the car started to play again. Noah sat down in the passanger seat.

_What's up?_

_I know we haven't spoken for a while,_

_Been thinking about you, and it kind of made me smile,_

_So many things to say, _

_So I put them all in a letter,_

_Thought it would be easier then the words might come out better,_

_How's you're mother,_

_how's you're little brother,_

_does he still look just like you,_

_So many things I want to know the answers to,_

_Wish I could press rewind,_

_And rewrite every line to the story of me and you..._

I looked at my lap mumbling the words, not wanting to see his face. I coughed. "Um... yeah I should... uh... start driving."

Five minutes in silence, he spoke up. "Ray, I love you, and I want to be more then friends again."

"I want the same thing," I smiled while keeping my eyes on the road.

"I'm glad," he said with relief.

We got to my house in silence. When we got there, we walked to the door as soon as we got in the door, he pinned me to the wall. He kissed me roughly.

A cough from the living room was what broke it. It was my short father. I forgot he's home during the summer.

"Sorry daddy," I blushed.

He had a smug smile on his face, and left the room 'muttering': "Teenagers, jeez leave them alone and they grope each other."

I blushed even more.

"Your dad seems okay with us groping each other," Noah smirked as he squeezed my breasts.

"Not right now," I smiled as I ran up the stairs away from him, but Noah had other plans.

His arms caught me and squeezed my breasts again then caressed my whole body.

"Noah,"

"We're two innocent teenagers who love each other," he defended. **(A/N: I used that line from my boyfriend... only his defence is 'nobody here knows us, we're just two typical innocent teenagers touching each other.' (-_-"))**

I smiled. "I'm more innocent then you."

"Really? Is being innocent fooling around with teachers?" he whispered in my ear.

I turned around. "How do you know about that?"

"I fallowed you the other day, going to you're coach's house,"

I looked away. "I..." I was at a loss for words.

"It doesn't matter, we're together again, finally," he smiled.

I smiled back at him. "Finally." I leaned in to kiss.

When our lips met, I saw fireworks.

"Wow," he spoke.

I smiled.

**...**

**YAY PUCKLEBERRY IS BACK!**

**Free Tim Hortons coffees for all of you.**

**I wanted to stay up and finish the chapters,**

**so I got a lot of coffee.**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter,**

**but you have two more chapters, and the last**

**four were long. It took me 21 pages! 21! The longest I've**

**done in other stories is 18 or 19**

**...**

**Song:**

**Just the way you are – Bruno Mars**

**mentions: high on you – survior, love the way you lie – eminem**

_**Chapter 14: Morning Beautiful**_

_**Rachel's POV**_

_**...**_

I woke up at ten am the next day to find my cell phone was going off. I grabbed it, there were three texts from Tina, one missed call from Kurt, and one from Noah.

_Morning beautiful, I didn't want to wake you, when you get up head downstairs – N_

_Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you since the end of school! - T_

_Ray come on, hang out with me today – T_

_I'm heading to you're house right now, and you better be ready! - T_

Shit that last one was sent fifteen minutes ago! I got up quickly, got changed, and headed downstairs with a brush in hand.

"hey where do you think your going?" Noah's voice filled the air.

I turned to see him with with a plate of crackers and hummus.

"Tina's coming over, an–" I looked at his face, it showed that he already knew about that. "She's in the kitchen isn't she?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Cause you are too cute when you're sleeping."

I took the plate and headed to the kitchen, and saw the asian girl, listening to the i-dock home that played 'Haru, Haru', I honestly don't know which country the band was from, but I love Big Bang.

"Think it's loud enough, T?"

"Ray, why haven't you answered any of my texts for the last three to four weeks?"

I sighed. "I have a lot of explaining to do,"

I told her everything, even the parts that Noah had no idea about till now (rape, the flirting with guys/girls, the violence, VA, Dustin, David, and the partying).

"whoa," she said. "I'm sorry about Qu-"

"Don't be, I'm over that now," I lied a bit, I was still having nightmares about it.

Thank goodness, Bruno Mars came on and distracted her. But it also distracted me and Noah. Noah looked right into my eyes and started singing the beginning.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes,_

_Make the stars look like they ain't shining,_

_oh her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying,_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday,_

I blushed scarlett. "I am not beautiful."

Tina spoke up. "Ray, your a drop dead beautiful; and I would turn bi, maybe kill Puck, and dump Mike for you." she smiled. (Tina and Noah = _**Bold**_)

_**Oh I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me,**_

_**And if so, if so, it's sad to see she don't see what I see**_

_**But when she asks me do I look okay, I say,**_

_When I see you're face,_

_there's not a thing that I would change,_

_Cause girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are,_

_**And when you smile,**_

_**The whole world stops to stare for a while.**_

I went to change the music, it ended up backfiring on me and played Love the way you lie. My eyes widened, and tears fell. The next song was some old song, which I had no idea what it was.

Noah smiled. "_Such complete intoxication, I'm high on you,_"

Tina plugged her ears before yelling out. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR SEX LIVES!"

"Someone needs to get laid," Noah commented.

Tina unplugged her ears, and stuck her tongue out at Noah.

I ate the rest of the Hummus and crackers. "Let's go Tina, I promise not to bring up sex while we're out."

"Babe!"

The two of us walked out and left Noah behind. When we got to her car, she looked at me. "Where to?"

"The mall," I smiled and hopped into the passanger seat.

We got there in complete silence and in forty-five minutes. We first went to Forever 21, Clairs (where she convinced me to get my eyebrow pierced as well as belly button), then to Bluenotes, and then to Victoria Secret.

"Do we have to come here?"

Tina didn't talk to me, she gave me piles of bras, thongs, baby dolls, and corsets; all I could do was accept them. Then she went to get her own stuff and paid.

"How the hell do you know my bra and underwear size?"

"You're the same size as me, I mean I remember you telling me about bra sizes when we used to hang out a lot more then we do now."

I blushed.

...

NPOV

...

When she left I went to my house, where my sister and mom were, and cooked lunch for them. When that was over I called the guys over to play Halo. It took us fifteen minutes and ended up with Finn screwing up and started a little fight.

"How could you be so stupid and get us killed like that?" Mike yelled.

"I'm stupid? Matt told me to go that way!"

We all glared at Matt, who looked like he was going to piss himself. "I didn't think he'd listen to me!"

The phone rang, and I quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey baby," Ray's voice entered.

I smirked. "Hey sexy."

The guys looked at me weirdly.

"Noah Eli Puckerman!" my mom's voice yelled. "You don't talk to woman like that!"

"Sorry Ma!" I yelled back. "Sorry babe, how was shopping?"

"It was... fun," she lied.

"Berry," I warned.

The guys snickered. "Shut up, assholes, sit your asses down, I'll deal with you in a minute," I comanded.

"NOAH!"

"Sorry, it's not my fault they got me killed in Halo," If she were here, she would roll her eyes. "Don't think about rolling eyes!"

"Fine, but I called because I uh... have a surprise for you."

"What sort of surprise?"

"A horny girlfriend, bras, and thongs." she said seductively.

"Just a minute babe," I whispered. "Get the hell out of my house, my girl needs me!" I yelled at the others. "And I ban you from Halo for life."

...

End of Chapter

_**I only ended it cause we know what's going to happen when he gets there. ;)**_

_**And here comes the Epilogue D:**_

_**...**_

Epilogue:

Truly Madly Deeply

(2 Years Later)

Rachel's POV

...

I looked at my white gown, I couldn't believe that just in high school that I transformed from a loser to being popular. With the transfer to Caramel, it made me like that, everyone respected me, worshipped me, got to know my mom a lot more, and better yet there was no Jacob Jew-fro. The best day of high school was a month before grad, Noah came by and said:

_"I think we should stop our relationship status,"_

_Tears formed in my eyes. "Why? I mean we're so gre-"_

_"Because I want you to be my wife,"_

_My eyes widened. "You don't mean..."_

_"Rachel Barbra Berry, I promise to love you every moment of forever," he got down on one knee, and showed me a princess cut diamond with a 14 carot gold band. "I know it's not mu-"_

_I covered his mouth. "I love it, and I would love to be Mrs. Rachel Puckerman."_

_His strong arms picked me up and gave me a big kiss. "I'm glad. I fucking love you babe."_

I looked in the mirrior to see my hair in ringlets, my eye brow piercing was clear, a white strapless mermaid style dress with lace over top, and my eyes were rocking the natural make up.

"Honey, they're ready," my African American dad spoke.

I sighed. "This is it." I smiled.

I took my daddy's arm, and he guided me down.

Gigi's melodic voice came. She was wearing her red curly hair down, with a saphire blue strapless dress on to bring out her green eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of Noah, though, he looked handsome wearing that black "monkey suit".

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be you're fantasy,_

_I'll be you're hope,_

_I'll be you're love,_

_Be everything that you need,_

_I'll love you with every breath,_

_Truly madly deeply do,_

_I will be strong_

_I will be faithful_

_Cause I'm counting on a new beginning, _

_A reason for living,_

_A deeper meaning, yeah_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea,_

_I wanna lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me,_

I walked down the aisle, everyone was starring, I smiled widely. There was everyone from Vocal Adrenaline graduates, and the ones still in there; then New Directions (everyone but Quinn); my mom; my dads; and both my fathers' family (who never got along before). The ones who were up in the front were Gigi (the one singing), Tina (the maid of honour), Beth (flower girl), Finn (the best man); Kelly (the blonde), Tia (the other red head), and Lilly (the pink haired girl); and of course Noah. I wasn't looking at what the others were wearing, I was just looking at Noah. Gigi was continuing the song. When I got there, my dad went to sit down. The guy marrying us **(A/N: I honestly do not know what to call the guy in the Jewish church because I'm a Catholic :P**) said what was usually said. When it came to the vows, I started to talk.

"Noah, we've been through hell in the beginning, expecailly me with everything that happened, but you were my light in the dark, showed me the way out," I spoke. "And this all started with a one nightstand at a party." I chuckled. "Your my world, you stole my heart, and I hope to love you forever."

It was his turn. "Ray, I think I fell for you back in our Jew camps," everyone laughed at his choice of words. "Though I found you very annoying, I knew it in my heart that you would be the one I marry in the future." the girls awed. "It was you to believe in me when no one would, and what


End file.
